sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Big the Cat
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *''Archie Comics'' *''Sonic the Comic'' |Twórcarealny = *Yuji Uekawa *Takashi Iizuka *Naoto Oshima|Wiek = 18 lat|Rasa = Kot|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Oczy = Czarne z bladożółtą twardówką|Wzrost = 200 cm|Waga = 280 kg|Futro = Fioletowe, białe |Ubiór= *Kremowe rękawice *Kremowy pas ze złotą klamrą *Kremowe sandały |Dubbing jap. = *Shun Yashiro (Sonic Adventure i Sonic Shuffle) *Takashi Nagasako (2003-obecnie)|Dubbing ang. = *Jon St. John (1999-2004, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games) *Oliver Wyman (2005-2010) *Kyle Hebert (2010-obecnie)|Ataki = |Zdolności = *Super siła *Super wytrzymałość *Zwiększona szybkość *Umiejętności w łowieniu ryb *Silnie wyczulony węch *Odporność na trucizny i eleketryczność *Jazda po szynach *Pływanie *Korzystanie z energii Hyper-go-on|Przynależność = Team Rose|Lubi = *Spędzać czas z Żabkiem *Łowić ryby *Odpoczywać *Swoich przyjaciół|Nie lubi = *Zagrożeń ze świata zewnętrznego *Każdego kto zagraża jego przyjaciołom}} – wielki, fioletowy, antropomorficzny kot zamieszkujący dżunglę w Mystic Ruins. Mimo swojej masywnej postury, Big jest miły i przyjazny, ale jednocześnie głupkowaty. Big mieszka samotnie ze swoim przyjacielem Żabkiem w Mystic Ruins. Większość swojego czasu spędza na łowieniu ryb i relaksowaniu się. Nie przepada za przeżywaniem wielkich przygód i woli wieść spokojne życie. Jeśli jednak zajdzie taka potrzeba, to jest gotów ruszyć im z pomocą. Czasami musi opuszczać swój dom, kiedy Żabek mu ucieka. Utworzenie Big powstał na potrzeby gry Sonic Adventure, jako postać która miała przerwać wypełnioną szybką akcją rozgrywkę i zrelaksować graczy przy powolnym łowieniu ryb. Mimo wszystko styl rozgrywki Biga nie przyjął się za dobrze wśród graczy i wielu narzekało na zbyt trudną i nużącą mechanikę łowienia. Od momentu swojego debiutu Big budził kontrowersje wśród fanów. Jedni uważają że jest dobrą postacią, ale nie lubią jego stylu rozgrywki. Inni uważają że Big był wprowadzony niepotrzebnie i jego styl rozgrywki nie był zbyt ciekawy. Rola Biga ogranicza się głównie do występowania w postaci różnych kameo w grach. Najlepszym tego przykładem są gry Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic and the Secret Rings. Mimo że Big nie jest tak popularną postacią, twórcy wykorzystali go później w Sonic Heroes, gdzie pełnił rolę silnej postaci w Team Rose, a później w Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing jako jedną z grywalnych postaci. Historia Wczesne życie Big i jego przyjaciel Żabek przybyli do dżungli w Mystic Ruins. Zamieszkali tam w drewnianej chacie i wiedli spokojne życie, spędzając większość czasu na beztroskim łowieniu ryb i odpoczywaniu. Sonic Adventure thumb|left|Big i Żabek w Mystic Ruins Pewnej nocy Żabek połknął tajemniczą substancję. Kiedy Big się obudził zauważył że jego przyjacielowi wyrósł ogon. Żabek zabrał następnie Szmaragd Chaosu i uciekł. Kot stwierdził że jego przyjaciel zachowywał się dziwnie, ponieważ znali się od bardzo dawna. Big pobiegł za nim aż do Station Square. Kot przeszukiwał miejskie ulice i znalazł przyjaciela przy wejściu do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Przechodząc przez kanały Big dotarł do Twinkle Parku. Następnie gonił Żabka z powrotem do Mystic Ruins. Po wyjściu z IceCap przyjaciel znowu mu uciekł. Big znalazł go w rękach Tailsa. Kiedy jednak próbował podbiec do lisa potknął się i wystraszył go. Żabek znowu uciekł mu do Station Square. W końcu złowił go w Emerald Coast. Kiedy trzymał go w dłoniach zjawił się robot E-102 Gamma i zabrał żabiego przyjaciela. Big prosił go o oddanie Żabka, ale robot ignorował go. Big podążył za nim do bazy Doktora Eggmana i stamtąd dostał się na latającą fortecę - Egg Carrier.Na pokładzie Egg Carriera Big znalazł wejście do Hot Shelter. W jednym z tamtejszych akwarium znalazł Żabka. Po wyłowieniu go ukazał mu się czerwony ognik. Big został przeniesiony pod starożytny Ołtarz Szmaragdów i spotkał tam kolczatkę Tikal, która odmawiała modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Po tym Big wrócił z powrotem na Egg Carrier. Po wyjściu na zewnętrzny pokład planował uciec razem z Żabkiem, ale złapali ich Doktor Eggman i Chaos 4. Big dowiedział się że żabek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać, ponieważ połknął ogon Chaosa. Eggman zabrał żabie szmaragd i połączył go ze zdobytym przez siebie wcześniej szmaragdem. Po otrzymaniu go Chaos 4 przybrał formę Chaosa 6. Następnie doktor porwał Żabka i rzucił go Chaosowi 6, przez co potwór odzyskał ogon. Na pomoc przybył Sonic, który obiecał pomóc w uratowaniu Żabka. Big połączył z nim siły i udało mu się wyłowić przyjaciela z ciała Chaosa 6. Następnie zgodnie z poleceniami Sonica postanowił uciec. Big i Żabek znaleźli rozbity na pokładzie okrętu Tornado 2. Mimo uszkodzeń Big bezpiecznie sprowadził go na ziemię. Po wylądowaniu w Mystic Ruins Big i Żabek wrócili do swojego beztroskiego życia. thumb|Big znajduje Szmaragd Chaosu w Station Square Później Big przybył do Station Square, które zastał zniszczone przez powódź Perfect Chaosa. Big znalazł jeden ze Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale ten był pozbawiony swojej negatywnej energii. Big podał szmaragd Sonicowi, a podobnie postąpili Tails, Knuckles i Amy. Tails wyjaśnił, że Chaos korzysta z negatywnej energii szmaragdów, a bohaterowie mogą posłużyć się ich pozytywną mocą, płynącą ze wspólnej przyjaźni. Soni wykorzystał pozytywne uczucia swoich przyjaciół, zmienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Wówczas zjawiły się Chao, których Chaos niegdyś pilnował. Gniew potwora został zneutralizowany przez Super Sonica i pojawienie się Chao, a Tikal podziękowała bohaterom za pomoc i razem z Chaosem odeszła. Sonic Heroes Żabek po raz kolejny zaginął, więc Big ruszał go szukać. Big spotkał Amy i Cream i uratował je od silnego wiatru, a konkretnie posiadaną przez nie gazetę według której Sonic porwał Żabka i Chocolę - brata Cheese'a. Big utworzył razem z nimi Team Rose, w celu znalezienia zaginionych przyjaciół. Bohaterowie udali się do Seaside Hill i dotarła do Ocean Palace. Spotkali tam Doktora Eggmana pilotującego Egg Hawka. Naukowiec zamierzał dać im nauczkę za pogrywanie sobie z jego armią. Jednak Team Rose pokonali doktora i zmusili go do odwrotu. Amy sprowadziła drużynę do Grand Metropolis, bo była przekonana że znajdą tutaj Sonica. Po wyjściu z miejskiej elektrowni znaleźli Team Sonic. Amy chciała wreszcie złapać Sonica, ale najpierw musiała go pokonać. Obie drużyny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć, ale Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekli. Amy i jej drużyna udali się do Casino Parku. Bohaterowie spotkali Eggmana po raz kolejny w BINGO Highway. Naukowiec był wyraźnie niezadowolony z widoku Team Rose i wysłał do walki z nimi swoją armię robotów. Jednak drużyna pokonała maszyny i zmusiła naukowca do odwrotu. Team Rose dotarli potem do Rail Canyon. Big wyczuwał zapach Żabka w pobliżu. W Bullet Station drużyna została zaatakowana przez Egg Albatrossa. Bohaterowie wyczuwali obecność swoich przyjaciół na pokładzie okrętu bojowego. Po zniszczeniu robota pilotujący go Eggman okazał się być kukłą. Nie było także śladu po Żabku i Chocoli. Amy nie była do końca pewna dlaczego doktor porywa Chao, ale wiedziała że należy go powstrzymać. Bohaterowie przemierzali położony na północy las. W Lost Jungle spotkali Team Chaotix. Bigowi nie podobało się to że jego przyjaciele byli obrażani i między drużynami doszło do walki. Team Rose wygrali i udali się do nawiedzonego zamku. Big i Cream bali się wchodzić do środka, ale Amy przekonała ich że w ten sposób znajdą swoich przyjaciół. Po wyjściu z Mystic Mansion Team Rose ponownie spotkali Eggmana. Big i Cream chcieli odzyskać Chocolę i Żabka, ale w odpowiedzi doktor wysłał na nich swoją armię robotów. Bohaterowie pokonali maszyny, ale Eggman znowu uciekł. Wkrótce Team Rose dostali się na pokład powietrznej floty Eggmana. Bohaterowie zaatakowali okręt flagowy i znaleźli tam samego Eggmana, pilotującego Egg Emperora. Amy obwiniała doktora o to, że nie może być razem z Soniciem, dlatego obiecała mu cierpienia do końca życia. Doktor stanął do walki z drużyną, ale jego robot został zniszczony. Ciało Eggmana rozpuściło się i z powstałej w ten sposób metalicznej kałuży wyszli Żabek i Chocola. Zadowolony Żabek wskoczył na głowę Biga. Nieco później okazało się, że pod Eggmana przez cały czas podszywał się Neo Metal Sonic. Robot skopiował dane Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose i Team Chaotix i zmienił się w Metal Madness. Uwolniony przez Chaotix Eggman wytłumaczył drużynom, że nie mają szans w starciu z tak potężnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście wszyscy mieli przy sobie Szmaragdy Chaosu. Drużyny połączyły siły, odwracając uwagę Metal Madness, co miało pozwolić Team Sonic na dokonanie transformacji. Kiedy Metal Madness zmienił się w Metal Overlorda, Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i udzielił super form Tailsowi i Knucklesowi. Team Super Sonic pokonali Metal Sonica, który po klęsce wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Big i Żabek pożegnali Amy, która pobiegła za Soniciem. Sonic Colors (DS) Big po raz kolejny szukał zaginionego Żabka. Tym razem odwiedził Niesamowity Międzygwiezdny Park Rozrywki Doktora Eggmana. W Aquarium Park spotkał Sonica i Tailsa, których poinformował o zaistniałej sytuacji. Wyjaśnił że próbował znaleźć Żabka przy jednej z atrakcji, ale kazano mu wykonać misję aby uzyskać do niej dostęp. Sonic zaoferował swoją pomoc i wykonał misję dla Biga. Niebieski jeż nie znalazł Żabka, ale powiedział kotu że jego przyjaciel mógł już wrócić do domu. Big przyznał Sonicowi rację i odparł że to sprawdzi. Później Big spotkał Amy, której pomagał w szukaniu Sonica. Kiedy znaleźli Sonica, Amy poprosiła go o wykonanie kolejnej misji, ponieważ była zmęczona poszukiwaniami. Po skończonym zadaniu Amy zaproponowała Sonicowi piknik, na który Big zgodził się z ochotą, ale Tails przypomniał że są przecież w środku bazy Eggmana. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Big the Cat dzieli się swoją opinią o Dodonie Pa W grze Team Sonic Racing Big jest członkiem Team Rose. Jest postacią potężną, a jego samochód to Frog Cruiser. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Big razem z Amy i Chao udał się na piknik, w trakcie którego spotkali Team Sonic. Amy zaproponowała im aby się przyłączyli, ale okazało się że mieli się spotkać z Dodonem Pa i wziąć udział w jego wyścigu. Team Sonic postanowili polecieć statkiem Dodona Pa na Planet Wisp, gdzie miał się odbyć pierwszy wyścig. Big postanowił się przyłączyć, a Amy i Chao poszli razem z nim. Mimo że po kilku wyścigach niektórzy bohaterowie zaczęli podejrzewać Dodona Pa o współpracę z Eggmanem, Big lubił jenota z powodu auta jakie mu podarował. Big nakrył potem Tailsa kiedy ten rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, ale dał się przekonać że lis nie rozmawiał z nikim. Big powiedział wtedy że jemu również zdarza się mówić do siebie, kiedy Żabka nie ma. Kiedy E-123 Omega powiedział że Eggmana i Dodona Pa należałoby wyeliminować, Big nie rozumiał co oznacza to słowo i Omochao musiał mu wyjaśnić. Big nie rozumiał dlaczego wszyscy byli wścieli na Dodona Pa, a Amy próbowała mu to wytłumaczyć na przykładzie metafory, lecz bezskutecznie. Kiedy okazało się że Dodon Pa przesyłał dokądś informacje o wyścigach, a wszyscy podejrzewali że do Eggmana, Tails próbował przekonać Biga, lecz również na marne. Big chciał potem uspokoić Knucklesa i powiedział, że Wispy współpracują z Dodonem Pa, a one robią to tylko z dobrymi ludźmi. Amy przyznała mu wtedy rację i Big zmienił nieco nastawienie bohaterów. Kiedy Amy i Omochao omawiali manewry drużynowe, Big zobaczył kogoś dużego, kto ukrywał się w cieniach. Jego uwagę zwróciła także chmura, która wyglądała jak Żabek, przez co Amy nie traktowała jego ostrzeżeń na poważnie. Kiedy Chao zaczęły panikować, Big zauważył że znów pojawił się ów tajemniczy osobnik. Okazało się, że był nim Zavok, który przyłączył się do zespołu Eggmana. Ostatecznie Vector zdobył informacje o tym, że Dodon Pa był prezesem największej firmy motoryzacyjnej we wszechświecie, oraz że zorganizował wyścigi po to aby ukończyć prace nad "silnikiem energii ostatecznej" zasilanym przez moc współpracy. Dodon Pa został oczyszczony z zarzutów, a Big powiedział wszystkim że miał rację. Big zauważył potem jak Eggman i Zavok porwali Dodona Pa i zabrali go do Final Fortress, o czym opowiedział Sonicowi i pozostałym. Big i jego przyjaciele ruszyli uratować jenota, ale Eggman nie chciał go wypuścić i zamiast tego rzucał bohaterom wyzwania do kolejnych wyścigów. Wkrótce potem Dodon Pa ukończył swój silnik energii ostatecznej, który Eggman ukradł i wmontował w swojej machinie śmierci aby zniszczyć Sonica. Bohaterowie jednak zdołali pokonać machinę w wyścigu i ta skierowała się do generatory mocy, co sprawiło że Final Fortress zaczęła spadać. Big i pozostali nie-latający przyjaciele Sonica zostali zabrani z pokładu fortecy i na ziemi czekali na powrót bohaterów. Po tym jak Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wrócili, Dodon Pa w podziękowaniu za uratowanie życia postanowił podarować wszystkim nowe auta wyścigowe, ponieważ poprzednie zostały zniszczone razem z Final Fortress. W innych grach Sonic Shuffle Big jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Shuffle. Aby go odblokować należy kupić wszystkie obrazki Tailsa, albo ostatni. Sonic Adventure 2 Big pojawia się w postaci licznych kameo na poziomach i w trakcie przerywników. Biga można spotkać na praktycznie każdym poziomie, gdzie kot znajduje się w tle, w trudno dostępnych miejscach, albo w tych kompletnie niedostępnych. Big odgrywa różne animacje, np. kiedy jest w więziennej celi zaczyna szarpać za kraty. Niektóre z nich pochodzą z Sonic Adventure, jak na przykład zwycięski taniec Biga. W przerywnikach Biga można wywołać klikając różne przyciski. Najbardziej znane z nich to: pierwsza cutscenka z historii Hero (Big wygląda z helikoptera z którego wyskakuje Sonic), przerywnik przed walką z Egg Golemem (Big wychodzi z otwierających się drzwi), cutscenka po walce Knucklesa z Rouge (Big biega w tle i wykonuje różne pozy i ruchy), oraz przerywnik w Last Story, w którym Amy rozmawia z Shadowem (Big przebiega przez jeden z korytarzy). Big pojawia się także jako jedna z postaci w wieloosobowym trybie strzelania. Kot zasiada za sterami Egg Walkera, a jego Punch Attack, zamiast uderzania przeciwników czerwoną rękawicą bokserską, korzysta z przedmiotu przypominającego Żabka. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle wiele kameo Biga zostało usuniętych i pozostawiono jego nieliczne występy na poziomach. Wciąż można go jednak wywołać w trakcie przerywników. W trybie wieloosobowym Big zostaje zastąpiony Dark Chao Walkerem. W wydaniu z ''Sonic Adventure 2'' z 2012 roku kameo Biga zostają przywrócone, zarówno na poziomach jak i w przerywnikach. Jednak w trybie wieloosobowym Biga wciąż zastępuje Dark Chao Walker, niezależnie od tego czy gracz posiada DLC z zawartością z Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, czy też nie. Sonic Battle Big pojawia się jako element otoczenia w jednej z minigier. Kot łowi ryby za pomocą swojej wędki w pobliskim zbiorniku wodnym. Sonic and the Secret Rings Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2 Big posiada liczne kameo na prawie każdym poziomie, zazwyczaj w dwóch różnych miejscach. Jeśli gracz poczeka na odpowiednim obszarze przez określony czas, to Big pojawi się i odblokowana zostanie nowa strona do książki. Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Big pełni funkcję jednego z sędziów. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic Olympic Winter Games Adventure Mode 091.png|thumb|Big w Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games w wersji na Wii Big pojawia się jako VIP. Gdy gracz znajdzie go, w sklepie można zakupić jego kostium dla Mii. W wersji na Nintendo DS Big pojawia się w Adventure Mode. Można go spotkać w Polastraits, gdzie musi z nim porozmawiać Amy. Big nie rozumie czym jest misja i należy jedną z nich wykonać, aby zademonstrować mu o co chodzi. Mimo tego Big nadal nie rozumie na czym polega misja, ale daje graczowi w nagrodę skrzynię zawierającą sanie. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games [[Plik:Mario Sonic London 3DS Story Mode 804.png|thumb|left|Big w Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games]] W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Big pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS w trybie fabularnym. Przybył do Stonehenge w poszukiwaniu Żabka, przy czym zamortyzował swoim ciałem uderzenie Omegi, którego odrzuciła Magikoopa. Dzięki temu Omega odzyskał część zepsutej wcześniej pamięci. Big nie zrozumiał potem o czym Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, oraz Toad do niego mówili, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Po chwili znalazł Żabka i zabrał go ze sobą. Big pojawił się później na ceremonii otwarcia letniej olimpiady. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games W Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Big pojawia się na plaży Copacabana przed wejściem do Pousady, która jest swego rodzaju galerią, gdzie gracz może obejrzeć swoje wyniki, flagi, biografie postaci, znaczki i inne. Seria Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Big pojawia się w Super Smash Bros. Brawl jako naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed taranowaniem o 14 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Trophy 14.png|thumb|Trofeum Biga w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Big pojawia się w wersji na Nintendo 3DS jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Big pojawia się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby zyskać zwiększoną wagę. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Big pojawia się w tle na korcie w Green Hill Zone. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Big jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Jego pojazdem jest motorower Green Hopper. Pojazd jest bardzo szybki i posiada bardzo dobry turbo-boost, ale jego przyspieszenie i sterowność są gorsze. Specjalny atak Biga polega na przywołaniu gigantycznego Żabka. Big łapie się jego ogona i skacze do przodu, miażdżąc napotkanych przeciwników. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Big nie jest już grywalną postacią, ale pojawia się w postaci kameo na trasie Ocean View. Jest ukryty za jednym z wyrastających z wody klifów, gdzie łowi ryby. Sonic Generations Big nie pojawia się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Sonica ani nie odgrywa żadnej roli w fabule. W Statue Room można odblokować jego statuę. Kod za pomocą którego można odblokować jego podobiznę to 353 012. Jego neonowy znak pojawia się na dodatkowym poziomie Casino Night w wersji na konsole/PC. Poza tym Big pojawia się również w napisach końcowych na jednym z wyświetlanych obrazów. Sonic Dash W grze Sonic Dash Big został dodany jako grywalna posta, którą można odblokować za 3,99 dolarów, albo za ukończenie specjalnego wydarzenia. Big posiada bonus podwajający ilość zbieranych Pecky, Pocky i Ricky. 20 grudnia 2019 roku wydany został również Santa Big w kostiumie świętego Mikołaja, identycznie jak w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Sonic Runners Big jest jedną z grywalnych postaci, specjalizujących się w sile. Podczas rozgrywki może wykonać atak w powietrzu, a także spowolnić grę o 10%, w zamian za utratę połowy punktów. Podczas wydarzenia Birthday on Windy Hill Big był w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Sonica z pozostałymi członkami Team Rose, kiedy został zaatakowany przez Doktora Eggmana i jego roboty. Na szczęście został uratowany przez Team Sonic, zjawił się na przyjęciu Sonica i złożył niebieskiemu jeżowi życzenia. Podczas wydarzenia Tropical Coast Event ''Big razem z Team Rose był w drodze na plażowy kurort. Spotkał tam Team Sonic i dołączył do szukania z nimi pereł (które w rzeczywistości były skarbami ukradzionymi przez Eggmana). W trakcie łowienia ryb, Big wyłowił Doktora Eggmana z wody i dowiedział się od niego o jego planach przejęcia kontroli nad Mother Wisp. Sonic i jego przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o tym i wspólnie powstrzymali naukowca. ''LEGO Dimensions Big jest jednym z niegrywalnych przyjaciół Sonica w LEGO Dimensions. Można go znaleźć nad jeziorkiem niedaleko Sandopolis Zone. Kot miał iść na ryby ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, Żabkiem, ale gdzieś go zgubił. Prosi gracza o pomoc w odnalezieniu przyjaciela. Misja kończy się dogonieniem Żabka w Carnival Night Zone. Big uznaje, że Żabek pomógł mu znaleźć idealne miejsce do łowienia ryb. Kot dziękuje za pomoc i nagradza gracza złotym klockiem. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Big i przyjaciele Sonica zostali porwani przez Doktora Eggmana, który uwięził ich w warsztacie Tailsa. Tails został potem uwolniony przez Sonica i uratował Knucklesa, który uwolnił Shadowa, podczas gdy Tails uratował Biga. Wówczas urządzenie Eggmana do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów zepsuło się i doktor został zassany do jednego z portali. Reszta przyjaciół Sonica również została do nich wrzucona. Big, Shadow i Omochao zostali potem uratowani przez Sonica, który przeniósł ich do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego. Okazało się, że Sonic odzyskał urządzenie Eggmana. Big pomógł Sonicowi w namierzeniu kolejnych Szmaragdów Chaosu, przypominając sobie Labyrinth Zone. Nieco później Big obserwował jak Batman, Gandalf i Wyldstyle przemieszczają się przez tunel czasoprzestrzenny. Ostatni raz Big pojawił się wtedy, kiedy Tails poinformował Sonica o odbudowaniu Death Egg przez Eggmana. Sonic i Tails ruszyli zatrzymać doktora, zostawiając Biga, Knucklesa, Shadowa i Omochao w tunelu czasoprzestrzennym. Sonic Forces: Speed Battle Big jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w Sonic Forces: Speed Battle. Jest super rzadki. Posiada maksymalną siłą, ale średnie przyspieszenie i szybkość. W ramach Świąt Bożego Narodzenia wydano również świąteczną wersję Biga - Santa Big. Posiada bardzo dużą szybkość i przyspieszenie, oraz dobrą siłę. Charakterystyka Osobowość Big jest prostym kotem, którego podstawowe potrzeby ograniczają się do wypoczynku i łowienia ryb. Rzadko opuszcza swój dom, aby nie narażać się na niebezpieczeństwa czyhające w świecie zewnętrznym. Nie lubi jak inni martwią się o drobne sprawy i są w wiecznym pośpiechu, dlatego też na swój dom wybrał spokojne i odizolowane od technologii Mystic Ruins. Za to uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem - Żabkiem, na beztroskim połowie ryb i wypoczywaniu. Zawsze jest pozytywnie nastawiony do życia. Mimo wszystko Big nie jest egoistą. Jest gotów pomagać przyjaciołom w potrzebie i stawać w ich obronie, zwłaszcza wtedy kiedy zostanie wyprowadzony z równowagi, co zdarza mu się rzadko. Big nie lubi, gdy ktoś dokucza jego przyjaciołom i bezinteresownie ich broni. Ogólnie kot jest pacyfistą i stara się unikać walki, chyba że wymaga tego sytuacja. Big jest niezwykle lojalny względem przyjaciół i dba o nich jak tylko może. Big nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty i ważne rzeczy często przemykają mu koło nosa. Nie oznacza to że Big jest głupi, lecz wolno myślący i kojarzący fakty. Bardzo martwi się kiedy zaginie jego przyjaciel: Żabek i nie potrafi się wtedy skupić na niczym innym, jak na znalezieniu go. Mimo wszystko jest to również jego pozytywna cecha, świadcząca o dużej determinacja i dbałości o przyjaciół. Wygląd Big jest wielkim, fioletowym kotem. Jego futro jest w większości fioletowe w ciemniejsze paski. Kot posiada długi ogon, a także równie długie uszy. Jego oczy są czarne i posiadają bladożółte twardówki. Brzuch kota jest biały, podobnie jak usta, które otacza biała sierść. Big nosi na sobie szeroki pas, beżowe rękawiczki i żółte sandały. Zazwyczaj trzyma przy sobie wędkę. Moce i umiejętności ]] Big jest jednym z najsilniejszych przyjaciół Sonica, o czym świadczą jego rozmiary i kształty. Potrafi podnosić i przenosić przedmioty kilkakrotnie większe od samego siebie, z niewielkim wysiłkiem. Może także niszczyć i roztrzaskiwać te obiekty, a także odrzucać je na dużą odległość. Z powodu swojego rozmiaru Big nie jest zbyt szybki i rozciągliwy. Porusza się oszczędnie i dość niezgrabnie. W Sonic Heroes potrafi biegać nieco szybciej niż w Sonic Adventure, a także wykonywać Spin Jump, oraz jeździć po szynach. Big jest niezwykle wytrzymały i odporny, zarówno na ciosy jak i trudne warunki otoczenia. Powalenie go w walce jest bardzo trudne i wymaga dużej siły. Wiele wyprowadzanych w jego stronę ciosów odbija się, a w niektórych przypadkach w ogóle nie wyrządzają mu żadnej krzywdy i Big ich nie czuje. Big jest także doświadczonym pływakiem, co zapewnia mu Life Belt. Kot potrafi pływać w wodzie, lub też poruszać się po jej dnie jak po lądzie. Ikoniczną umiejętnością Biga jest posługiwanie się wędką. Wędkowanie kot opanował do perfekcji. Poza łowieniem ryb i zdobywaniem w ten sposób pożywienia, wędka służy również do ataku. Z jej pomocą Big może wyprowadzać proste ciosy, a także niszczyć przeciwników rzucając w nich przynętą. Wędką można również łapać inne postacie i ratować od niebezpieczeństw. Sama przynęta może być dodatkowo zastąpiona: płonącym kołem ratunkowym, płonącą bojką, lub też płonącą kolczastą kulą, która zadaje ogromne obrażenia przeciwnikom. Czasami w wędkę wbudowany jest parasol, który pozwala Bigowi atakować, odbijać inne postacie, a także powoli opadać w dół. Kiedy Big nie posługuje się wędką, może przygniatać wrogów za pomocą swojego brzucha. Poza tym Big posiada doskonale wyczulony węch, który pozwala mu wyczuwać nawet bardzo daleko znajdujące się postacie. Niska inteligencja Biga jest również jego siłą, ponieważ uodparnia go na kontrolę umysłu. Duży kot posiada także pewne doświadczenie w pilotowaniu machin, ponieważ potrafił sprawnie sterować Tornadem 2 podczas burzy i wylądować w jednym kawałku w Mystic Ruins. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Żabek (najlepszy przyjaciel) * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese i Chocola * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * E-123 Omega * Espio the Chameleon * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Tikal Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Metal Sonic * Chaos (początkowo) Temat muzyczny Big posiada kilka tematów muzycznych w serii. W Sonic Adventure tematem muzycznym Biga jest utwór Lazy Days (Livin' in Paradise). W Sonic Heroes Big dzieli temat muzyczny z Amy i Cream, a jest nim utwór Follow Me. }} W innych mediach Sonic the Comic Big pojawił się krótko, kiedy podczas wędkowania natknął się na Chaosa. Pozbawiony swojej mocy potwór wrócił do pierwotnej, rybiej formy i wylądował obok Biga. Archie Comics W komiksach Big był początkowo wojownikiem Felidae z państwa znanego jako Mysterious Cat Country. Zwyczaje swoich współbratymców uznał za zbyt skomplikowane i brutalne, dlatego postanowił żyć w spokoju i odosobnieniu, razem ze swoim przyjacielem Żabkiem. W pewnym momencie wziął udział w incydencie z Chaosem, a później został wygnany ze swojego domu za zbytnią otwartość wobec obcych. W Nowym Mobotropolis znalazł swój nowy dom i dołączył do Wojowników Wolności. Wraz z Super Genesis Wave Big i jego historia stały się niemal identyczne jak w grach. Sonic X W serialu anime Sonic X Big pochodzi ze świata Sonica. W pierwszym sezonie obserwuje jak pierwsza Kontrola Chaosu przenosi część jego świata do alternatywnego wymiaru ludzi. W wyniku drugiej Kontroli Chaosu zostaje, razem z Żabkiem przeniesiony do świata ludzi. Big odgrywa tam podobną rolę do tej co w wydarzeniach z Sonic Adventure, ale w poszukwianiach Żabka pomaga mu Chris Thorndyke. Big osobiście dostarcza Sonicowi Szmaragd Chaosu, a nie za pośrednictwem Knucklesa jak w oryginale. Od tego momentu Big pojawia się przelotnie: obserwując trzecią Kontrolę Chaosu, a także biorąc udział w turnieju o Szmaragd Chaosu. Najprawdopodobniej Big powrócił pod koniec drugiego sezonu, razem z innymi postaciami ze świata Sonica, do swojego wymiaru, ale nie brał udziału w żadnych późniejszych zdarzeniach. Ciekawostki *Big jest najcięższą i największą postacią w serii, która nie jest robotem. *Nie wliczając w to Shadowa, Big jest drugą najstarszą postacią w serii. Pierwszą jest Vector. *Big posiada wśród fanów negatywną reputację, głównie ze względu na swój styl rozgrywki w Sonic Adventure. *Big jest jedyną grywalną postacią z Sonic Heroes, która nie pojawia się w Shadow the Hedgehog. *Big i E-123 Omega to jedyne postacie z Sonic Heroes, które nie pojawiają się w Sonic Generations. *W japońskim zwiastunie Sonic Adventure, Big przemierzał wczesną wersję Windy Valley z Żabkiem, który skakał tuż za nim. Nie wiadomo jaki mógł być cel misji Biga na tym poziomie, ponieważ na pewno nie mógł polegać na złapaniu Żabka (co zawsze jest głównym celem gracza na danym poziomie Biga). *W oryginalnej wersji Sonic Adventure na Dreamcasta pojawia się błąd. Kiedy gracz po raz pierwszy rozgrywa historie Super Sonica tekstury Biga zostają zamieniona na paletę kolorów: czerwonych, różowych i pomarańczowych. Ten schemat kolorów utrzymuje się przez dalszą część rozgrywki, ale znika kiedy gracz przechodzi historię po raz kolejny. Błąd został naprawiony w kolejnych wydaniach gry. *Mimo znalezienia Szmaragdu Chaosu w Station Square, Big nie towarzyszy Sonicowi w trakcie jego transformacji w Super Sonica. *Obecny aktor Biga, Kyle Hebert, jest wymieniony w napisach końcowych Sonic Generations. Sugeruje to, że Big mógł odgrywać pewną rolę w grze. en:Big the Cat ru:Кот Биг de:Big the Cat es:Big the Cat fr:Big the Cat Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie